An Open Book
by LookingGlassGirl
Summary: It's the Golden Trios 7th year. Emotions run wild, the prank war is in full blast and feelings change. How will they get through this year? HgDm HpGw RwOC Rated M for language and mature situations
1. Of Boys and Snakes

**An Open Book**

Dis: Well let's get this over with: If I owned Harry Potter and related things the 5th and 6th books would have been incredibly different.

A/N: IMPORTANT: This story will take place in the 7th year for Harry and the rest of the Golden Trio. I as the author however have taken it upon me to tweak a few details. Neither Dumbledore or Sirius are dead. Don't like it? Don't read it. Also McGonagall and Snape are going to be around the same age. Don't like it? Don't read. MmHmm I'm done. Still reading? Good.

* * *

One- Of Boys andSnakes 

Hermione Granger stood looking at the scarlet steam engine. Ron and Harry had promised to meet her and they were late, as usual. "We're going to miss the train." She muttered tapping her foot irritably. Two boys rushed past her. Hermione let her hands open as she looked at them surprised. "I don't believe they just walked past me. Ron! Harry! You imbeciles I'm right here!" She exclaimed loudly.

The pair stopped and looked around to see who was calling. After a good thirty seconds their eyes rested on Hermione. "Mione?" Ron gaped openly. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad you recognize me. And how long have we been dating now?" She questioned. Harry was eyeing her suspiciously as well. "Is that really you?" He asked. "No it's somebody else. Of course it's me. Do I look that different?" She asked them curiously. They nodded slowly.

Hermione looked down at herself self-consciously. So she had grown taller over the summer and Ginny had made a bit of a project of her but still. Her figure was the same as last year. Perhaps it was the clothes. Ginny had convinced her to wear more form fitting clothes. She was currently wearing a pair of Jean capris and a long sleeve black shirt. And she had found a way to permenatley de-frizz Hermione's hair.

"Hermione!" A red haired girl clung to her shoulders causing her to laugh. "Hello to you too Ginny!" She said returning the hug. "I missed you!" Ginny exclaimed. "I saw you last week Gin." Hermione replied pulling away from the girls death grip. "I know but still." Ginny turned to hug Harry. "I missed you too." She said. Harry smiled. "Yeah, same." Hermione smiled. Ron glared. He still didn't approve of Ginny dating.

"Well come on. We're going to be late." Hermione said adjusting her messenger bag. She was purposely trying to get them moving before Ron had an episode. Apparently it worked as they boarded the train and found a compartment. "I'll see you three later then." Hermione said once they had found the compartment. They looked at her oddly. "For goodness sakes. I'm head girl remember? I have to go get my duties and give the prefects theirs." She reminded them. "Oh." Ron said quietly. "I'll be back assoon as possible." She promised as she give Ginny and Harry hugs and Ron a quick kiss. That seemed to cheer him up.

Hermione walked briskly past compartments of loud and anxious students. More than once she caught the phrase 'Prank war'. That's right, she thought, the seventh year if the prank war. I hope Ron and Harry don't plan on getting involved. Or worse getting me involved, she thought. She laughed instantly. She knew perfectly well they would do both. She slid open the last compartment door and looked around. Professor McGonagall was waiting there. "Hello professor." Hermione said brightly. "Hello Miss Granger. We're still waiting for the head boy." She told the girl. Hermione's eyes went wide. "Just a hint. Please?" Hermione begged. She had been dying all summer to know who she would be working with. For some reason the look on the teachers face was oddly frightening.

"You'll see soon enough Miss Granger." Minerva said she glanced out the window. "I actually need to be back at the castle." She pulled out two slips of parchment. "Your Head duties are on this one. I'll trust you to tell the Head Boy. And here are the prefect duties. Their basically the same as yours were. You'll take care of it all won't you?" She asked. Hermione nodded beaming at the fact her professor trusted her. "Of course I will!" She said delightedly. And with that Minerva disappeared.

Hermione looked around eagerly waiting for the Head Boy. It looked like he was taking his sweet time about getting their. Hermione collapsed into the seat with an annoyed sigh. Nothing annoyed her more than people who were never on time. After another ten minutes of waiting the door slid open and Hemrione jumped to her feet. Then she wished she hadn't.

There he was with his messy white blonde hair and nonchalant blue/grey eyes. He slid the door shut and glanced at her. "What are you doing here?" Oops, I hadn't meant to say that, she thought. He blinked slowly recognizing her voice more than the rest of her. "Hello to you too Granger." Malfoy said folding his arms across his chest. He said it almost... Pleasantly?

"You?" She asked hollowly. "You're the head boy." It couldn't be true. "My grades as second best in this school. Not that it's any of your business." He said. Adding his trademark smirk. Oh how she hated that smirk. "Where's that old bat McGonagall." He said it more as a statement as he looked around the compartment. "She left. I'm supposed to tell you our duties." She said crossing her arms. "And?" Draco asked. "And what?" Hermione asked surprised. He rolled his eyes. "What are they? Honestly Granger, and they call you smart."

She glared at him. "You know it's no wonder the symbol of Slytherin is a snake. It represents you perfectly." She told him as she pulled out the correct slip of parchment. He watched her curiously as she began reading of their duties. "...and As Head's we're responsible for any events like parties. And we are not to take part in the prank war." She finished with a deep breath. "Yeah, right." Draco muttered. "What was that?" Hermione asked. "Oh, nothing." Draco said innocently. He wasn't even close to pulling it off. She eyed him suspiciously. "Prefects?" He asked. "What?" Hermione blinked. "Shouldn't we go see the prefects now." He repeated. "You're right." Hemrione said staring at him. "Don't sound so surprised." He said heading to the prefects compartment.

They instructed the prefects and decided when everyone would patrol the halls. The prefects scattered off quickly. "Good-bye." Hermione said politely as she leaned against the threshold. "Goodbye Hermione." Draco said smirking. "What?" Hermione yelped. Draco walked past her brushing her shoulder slightly. He leaned to whisper into her ear. She could feel his breath hot on her neck. "It's your name isn't it?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer he headed down the train his hands in his pockets. Hermione took a deep breath. That was weird. Really weird.

Her heart was racing now. "Stop." She ordered herself harshly. "Stop?" asked a voice. Hermione jumped. "Harry!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. "Ron needed to talk to Ginny. So I said I'd come find you." He explained with a shrug. "Oh." Hermione said softly. "You all done here then?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded taking deep breaths.

"I'm so I scared you. Let's get back." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

* * *

Hello ladies and gents. I hope you thoroughly enjoyed the first installment of this story. Spelling is horrendous I know. I have to work of Word Pad since my computer crashed. And it has no spell check. I think I got most of the major mistakes. Forgive me if I didn't. Review and I shall love you. I know I didn't do much on this chapter. It really hasn't given away a plot yet. So you'll just have to read the next chapter. Hehe. 

I think I did a decent job of keeping everyone in character. Most people have Hermione totally ooc. So I think I did well. You're free to disagree however. Well tune in next time!


	2. Let's get these teen Hearts beating

**An Open Book**

Dis: No I own nothing. And I'm very disenheartened by that.

A/N: Hello I'm glad you're still reading. Or are you? I may just be talking to myself... Anywho! Here's the next chapter. I suppose this story is mostly about the Prank War and the growing relationships between the characters. Yeah. It'll be good though. I promise!

**Celestreal- **Thank you SO much for the review and the Favorite Stories add! I'll definatley check your's out. I'm sure it'll be great!  
**SugarN'SpiceRin-** I'm so glad you like it! Here's an update for you. Hope it was quick enough! Ah! You ship Koga/Ayame! I love you now! (cough Not like that)

* * *

Chapter Two- Let's get these teen hearts beating Faster, faster

Hermione stood near a portrait of a fairy. (Oh I'm original..) She was waiting for Draco so they could decided on a password. Once again he was taking forever. "I'm getting so sick of him being late." She muttered. "And I'm getting sick of having to see you." Draco replied from behind her. Hermione spun around to face him and frowned. "And I'm just ecstatic about it." She said crossing her arms.

He smirked. "You know you want me." He said. "What! I most certainly do not." She said a bit too loudly. Draco smiled knowingly. "We need a password." Hermione said quickly. "Mudblood?" He suggested smirking. She narrowed her eyes. "Slytherin Git?" She asked as sweetly as possible. "How about know it all?" He suggested. "That's not insulting you know." Hermione told him. "Yes it is." Her replied crossing his arms. "Is not." Hermione replied. "Is too dammit." Draco exclaimed. "Fag." Hermione muttered. She had no problem with men liking men but she knew Draco would take it as a deep insult. As usual she was correct.

"I am straight dammit! I am fucking straight!" He exclaimed his eyes livid. "Oh please, you're so deep in the closet you're in Narnia." (Rae says this all the time) Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm someplace in a book that's insulting." He muttered. "Why were you reading muggle books?" Hermione asked genuinely curious. "We need a password still." Draco said avoiding the subject.

"You're not answering the question." Hermione said crossing her arms. "It was a stupid question." Draco replied. "Was not." Hermione exclaimed. "Was too." Draco said. "Was not." Hermione repeated. "Can we hurry up I need to meet Blaize." Draco said testily. (I changed the spelling of Blaize's name. Don't bitch about it. I still love how he became everyone's second favorite Slytherin and his name was only mentioned once.)

"Heroic?" Hermione suggested letting her question slide for now. "How bout 'Love and Happiness.'" He muttered sarcastically. Hermione grinned, evilly at that. "Love and Hapiness it is!" She exclaimed brightly. "I wasn't serious." Draco snapped. "I was." Hermione replied. The portrait swung open revealing the black and gold common room. "Wow." Hermione muttered softly.

"I'm going." Draco said turning around and heading to meet Blaize. "Me too." She said. She had promised to meet Ron and the others and give them her new password.

* * *

Hermione sat sideways across a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was so exhausted. Harry and Ron had gone to bed hours ago and she and Ginny had stayed up talking. Ginny had gone up to bed ten minutes ago. Now Hermione was debating about walking back to her room. With a sigh she swung up out of the chair. "Fine. I'll just walk back in the dark. All by myself. With nothing but a piece of wood for protection." She said as she pulled out her wand.

She may have been in Hogwarts but there were still dangers. Especially with the Prank War. Her thoughts were drifting to a plan Harry and Ron had been thinking up when she heard voices. She paused gripping her wand tightly. "So you're going to do it?" Asked a voice. "I said yes Blaize." Snapped a voice. That was Malfoy. Hermione coughed and took another step.

Draco turned to face her looking slightly nervous looking. He took a deep breath and smirked. "Spying on me now Granger? What a dirty thing to do." He remarked folding his arms. Hermione covered a yawn. "Bite me." She replied. She was exhausted she didn't have the energy to be polite. "I don't bite. I nibble." He replied smirking. Hemrione wrinkled her nose. "That's something I didn't want to know." She muttered. "Yes you did." Draco replied. Blaize smirked. "Did- I'm not arguing with you. I'm going to bed." She threw up her arms and headed to her new room.

She fell into the dark red depths of her bed immediately enveloped in sleep.

She awoke with a sense of foreboding. Womans intuition as her mother called it. She stumbled out of bed and grabbed her wand of the nightstand. A glance around the room proved that everything _seemed_ alright. She walked into her private bathroom and gasped. She grabbed her wand and started muttering spells. Any she could think of. Nothing! She grabbed a washcloth and ran the hot water. She scrubbed at her skin vigorously yet to no avail.

Clad only in her nightgown she burst into Draco's room. "You!" She exlcaimed brandishing her wand. Draco looked up sleepily. His eyes opened slightly. "Granger." He said. "You did this you bastard!" She exclaimed. Her skin! It was green and silver! And she couldn't get rid of it! He smirked. "Now that's a good look for you." He remarked. Even when he was half asleep he still managed to look good. Hermione's eyes went wide. 'Did I just think that?' She asked mentally.

"How do I get rid of it?" She asked through gritted teeth. "I haven't the faintest idea." Draco remarked looking towards his window. She crossed the room quickly. "Tell me." She hissed holding her wand to his chest. He smirked up at her. "Are you going to kill me Granger?" He asked smoothly. "No. I'll do much worse." She said in a deadly quiet voice. "I don't know how to undo the spell." He said honestly. He hadn't looked up the counter hex. Frankly he didn't care.

She shouted in frustration and rushed back into her room. What was she going to do? She paced for five long minutes before rushing to the hospital wing. Not many people were awake yet. "Madame Pomfrey?" She asked quietly. "Madame Pomfrey!" She said louder this time. The kindly nurse appeared from around a corner still in her nightdress. "Miss Granger?" She asked sounding surprised. Hermione nodded. She knew if she tried to talk she'd either shout or cry. Neither option was appealing.

"Oh dear! Well you're my first prank of the year." She told the girl. "Did you try removing the color already?" She asked. Hermione nodded. She didn't want to be painted Slytherin colors! "Hmm" Poppy thought for a moment before opening a cupboard. She pulled out a vial and handed it to the girl. "Here, go take a shower, scrub with this. It should get rid of it." Hermione took the potion. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"Don't worry dear. This isn't bad at all. When I think of the pranks I've seen over the years, well anyways. There have been much worse." Hermione smiled slightly. She hurried to the dorm and turned on her shower. Within minutes her skin was back to normal. Pink from the vigorus scrubbing, but otherwise she was back to normal. She dressed and rushed to breakfast.

She slipped into a seat between Ron and Ginny. "What's wrong Mione?" Ginny asked through a bite of toast. "I need a prank." She said. Ron, Harry, Ginny and everyone else within hearing distance stared at her. "Say again?" Ron asked sure he had misheard. "I need a prank for Malfoy." She repeated slowly. "Why?" Seamus asked in disbelief. Hermione glanced at him. "He pranked me this morning. He's not getting away with it." She said to her friends.

"What did he do?" Harry asked curiously. "That's not important. What is important is revenge." She told them. "I sent an owl to Fred and George last night. I should get a reply soon." Ron told her helpfully. Their shop was doing wonderful. They had been so busy they had barely seen the pair all summer. "I sent one to Sirius." Harry told her. Hermione nodded.

Then the mail arrived. "Here's Sirius's letter!" Harry exclaimed quietly. He ran his hand through Hedwig's feathers before opening the envelope. "Fred and George are probably too busy to have written the letter yet." Ron said. Ginny was looking through the rest of Harry's mail. There was a copy of the Quibbler, The Daily Prophet, and "Look! Remus sent you a letter to Harry." Ginny said.

Harry opened the letter. "It's for all of us." He said. "Read it." Ron prompted.

_"Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione,_

_As you know the 7th year marks the prank war. You four need to keep out of it. The things people come up with can be quite nasty. I remember oen involving your father Harry. Lily had gotten mad at him and during the middle of potions she turned his clothes invisible."_ Harry laughed. _"Hermione you especially ha dbetter stay out of it. If you loose your Head badge I will be sure you never work in the magical field. Just stay out of trouble._

_Always, Remus"_

"Well this sure won't be a boring year." Ron said. Sirius's letter was full of great ideas for pranks. "Oh I'm supposed to go patrol the halls. Will you three keep thinking?" She asked. Ginny, Harry and Ron nodded. "Meet me in my room after dinner." She said. She smiled and headed out to the hall. She would have her revenge. And it would be sweet.

Classes came and went. Dinner passed and Hermione sat cross legged on her bed. Ron was the first to make it to her room. "Hey." He said sitting next to her. "Hi." She replied. He slid his arm around her waist. She leaned against his shoulder and let her eyes close. "So what did he do?" Ron asked. It had been nagging him all day. If Malfoy did something improper he would kill him.

"It was stupid really. It just got to me because it was early and I hadn't slept well." Hermione told him her honey eyes glancing up at him. "Tell me. Please?" he asked running his fingers through her hair. "He cast a spell on me while I was asleep. I woke up with my skin green and silver and it wouldn't come off." She said letting her eyes close again.

"Ah. How did you end up getting it off?" He asked. "I had to get a potion from Madame Pomfrey." She explained. Ron kissed the top of her head. "We'll get him. Ginny said she had thought of an idea." As if they had been listening Ginny and Harry burst in her door just then. "Speak of the devil and he shall come." Hermione muttered sitting up. Ron kept his arm around her waist.

"Oh sure it's fine for you." Ginny muttered glaring at Ron. "Sorry, we were in the owlrey." Harry explained. Hermione looked at them curiously. "Alright you said you called him gay last night right?" Ginny asked perching herself on the end of Hermione's bed. She nodded slowly. "Yeah." "Well Fred and George are sending me some things. We're going to play of the 'gay' comment." Ginny smirked evilly.

She and Harry explained their idea. Hermione beamed. "You're a genius Ginny!" She exlcaimed breathlessly. "Of course I am!" Ginny laughed. Hemrione stifled a yawn. Ron looked at her and smiled. "Let's go guys." He said standing up. "No! I'm fine. Really." Hermione said standing up as well. Ginny and Harry had already disappeared through the door. Ron pressed his lips against hers gently. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

His arms twined around her waist as the kiss deepend. Ron pulled back grinning. He kissed her forehead lightly. "Night." He said and disappeared through the door. Hermione collapsed back onto the bed. And soon she was asleep.

_She stood in an dark room. "Hello!" She exclaimed. She could tell someone was there. She could feel them. Hear their breath. She reached her arms out in front of her. "Who's there?" She demanded. "Hermione." Whispered a cold voice. "Malfoy?" She asked. her voice echoed back. "Draco." He corrected. She felt arms around her waist, breath hot against her neck. Why wasn't she pulling away? She couldn't move. She was frozen. "Hermione." A voice echoed. "Hermione." It repeated. "Hermione!"_

Her honey eyes flew open as she sat straight up. Her room was still dark. She was safe. She was alone. "Hermione are you up!" She turned on the light besides her bed. "Fred!" She excliamed quietly. "And his brother chopped liver." George said brightly. Hermione looked at them. "What are you doing here! How did you get in here!" She demanded her face flushed with surprise. "Ginny." George said simply. "And we're here to help you get revenge." Fred added happily. "Now?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "Now." The twins said smirking evilly as they pulled out bags from their shop.

* * *

This chapter was longer. I think. Is it good? Bad? I dunno I liked it. I bet you're all dying to know what they're going to do to him. Or do you care at all? Either way. You should review! hehe. It'll make me post quick. And that's always cool. I promise the next chapter will be longer. And Draco will get pranked. Let the fun begin! 


	3. Alone and Exhausted

**An Open Book**

Dis: I own Something Corporate. No, no I don't. But I own their CD's. And I'm blaring Punk Rock Princess. Be so jealous.

A/N:**Attention** Everyone be sure to check out the story: **New Feelings for the Enemy **By: XoXomrshelinmalfoyXoXo. It's amazing. Now finish this chapter then go read her story. Kay? Kay.

I think this took me a long time to write. Did it? Shrugs Well this will be a longer chapter like I promised.

**XoXomrshelinmalfoyXoXo- **Thanks much for the reviews. You're story rocked out loud. I hope you don't mind that I advertised it in my authors note. Hehe. ;  
**SugarN'SpiceRin- **Hehe thanks much -. I'm glad you like. Here's the next chappie for you!

Chapter Three- Alone and Exhausted

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione asked curiously. "Well we took Ginny's prank." Fred began "And we improved it." George finished. "You know that frightens people." Hermione said as she crossed her legs. She was perched on the edge of her bed waiting for their idea. "What frightens people?" They asked together. "How you constantly-" Hermione was cut off "Finish each others sentences? That's a gift my dear Hermione." Fred said grinning. George elbowed his brother.

"Can't call her that anymore Fred. Little Ronnekins may have a fit." He snickered. Fred laughed and Hermione frowned. "Alright back to the prank." She said with a yawn. it seemed this year she was destined not to sleep. "Oh right. Well here's some stuff that may help you for future pranks." George said handing her the two Weasly Wizard Wheezes bags. "None of it is for Malfoy?" She asked peering into the bags.

"Just this Mione." Fred held up two small vials. "What's in them?" She asked looking at them curiously. "Permanent hair dye." George said. "And Super Glue." Fred smirked evilly. Hermione was suddenly very glad they were on the same team. "What's the super glue for?" She asked standing up. "It's an old muggle prank. George and I will take care of this part. You just need to take this and-" His voice dropped to a whisper.

Hermione nodded. "Alright Fred flip for it?" George asked holding out a galleon. Neither one of them wanted the dirty work in the particular prank. "Tails." Fred called as George flipped the gold coin. "Heads." Hermione said as it dropped to the ground. She picked it up to hand it back to George and looked at him shocked. "George this coin is double headed." She said passing it back to him.

"George you little git!" Fred exclaimed. "Time is galleons little brother." George quipped pocketing the fake coin. "Two minutes George. Two minutes!" Fred muttered. "Come on. It's starting to get light out!" Hermione muttered pointing to her window.

* * *

Hermione drained the vial into his coconut scented shampoo. It bubbled slightly then stopped. She screwed the cap back on before slipping it onto the shelf. George was rifling through Malfoy's closet and Fred was bent over the bed. Within minutes they were back in Hermione's room. "Did you leave the note?" Hermione asked eagerly. She was wide awake now. Anxious to see the reaction morning would bring.

George nodded. Fred was currently scrubbing his hands like mad. George grinned and Hermione giggled. "It really was a great idea." Hermione complimented them. "And the nail polish remover stings." George confided. Hermione looked at him shocked. She knew they still tested the pranks on themselves but something like this? "Yeah be thankful your a girl." Fred said finally emerging from the bathroom.

"That was gross." He told George his eyes narrowed. "Really gross. Really, really nasty." He said emphatically. Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing. An hour passed. The twins were giving her ideas for pranks and telling her how to perfectly execute them. She even started taking notes at one point. "Oh you better get going!" Hermione exclaimed as her alarm buzzed.

"Alright George. Let's go torment Ron." Fred said brightly. "You read my mind Fred." And with that the red headed twins disappeared out of her room. Hermione laughed one last time and began searching through her dresser. Time to get dressed for class.

xLookingGlassX

Draco stifled a yawn as he attempted to shift his arm. A pain shot across his groin. Icy eyes opened as he pulled his right arm back harder. He winced as a stronger pain shot across. Lying fully clothed on the bed he saw that his hand was shoved down his pants. He was holding _himself_ in his right hand and couldn't unlock his fingers from their frozen grasp.

No matter how hard he pulled his hand wouldn't come free. He reached out for his wand and felt a piece of parchment. Grumbling he squinted through the dark to read the hand writing.

_'Draco,_

_Good morning! Seeing as you've heard of muggle books perhaps you've heard of muggle pranks. Perhaps a certain prank involving a mans hand being super-glued to his reproductive organ? Well now you have. I'd either recommend going to Madame Pomfrey, she was so sweet about helping me, or finding someone with a bottle of nail polish remover. It may sting a little!_

_Sincerly, Hermione._

_P.S. I have your wand.'_

Draco crushed the note in his free hand. That little mudblood! He sat quietly for ten minutes before heading into the common room. Hermione didn't seem to be around. Good. He crept quietly into her room and froze. He could hear water pounding down in the next room. She was in the shower. With a deep breath he stepped as quietly as possible into her bathroom.

A deep red curtain was pulled blocking the girl from his view he could hear her humming softly. No she wasn't humming, she was singing. "_If you could be my punk rock princess, I would be your garage band king.You can tell me why you just don't fit in. And how you're gonna be something._" Draco shook his head. Stupid insane Gryffindor girl. He looked over her counter and in her drawers.

"It figures." He exclaimed. His eyes widened. Crap. The water shut off and Hermione's head appeared from behind the curtain. "Malfoy!" She screeched grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her body tightly. "Get out!" She shouted. "Give me nail polish remover!" He shouted back. Hermione's face was flushed as she looked at the rim of his pants. "I don't have any!" She shouted back.

"Hermione?" Asked a new voice. "Oh!" She muttered quietly. It was Ron! "Get out of here!" She said quietly. "I'm not leaving till I get that nail remover stuff!" He told her. He may have been known as the school sex god. Well that was just what Pansy called him but still. He had morals he wasn't going to walk around the school with his hand stuffed down his pants.

"Hermione? Can I come in?" Ron asked knocking on her door. "No!" Hermioen exclaimed. Making sure her towel was tight she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her wand. "Accico clothes." She called quietly. The pile of clothes on her chair flew neatly into her arms. She turned her wand on Draco. "Get out!" She told him. Draco wasn't stupid.

Hermione with a wand versus himself with one hand out of use. He backed out of the bathroom slowly. She shut the door. Then she heard it. "Bloody hell!" "Ron!" She muttered pulling on her jeans. She had just clasped her bra when the door flew open. Ron stood there red stretching over his freckled face and his ears."Ronald!" She exclaimed loudly crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"Oh I get it. He can see you like this but not me!" Ron demanded. Hermione scowled. "Ron what on earth! He was looking for nail polish remover!" She told him. Ron snorted. "That is the lamest excuse Hermione! I can't believe you." He turned and stormed out. Hermione gaped openly. She rushed into her room forgetting she was clad only in jeans and her bra.

"You!" She exclaimed pointing at Draco her eyes burning furiously. "You did this! You planned this! Just to ruin me!" Draco glared at her. "Oh I planned this?" He shouted. "I planned having my hand glued to my damn penis!" He exclaimed. "I planned to ruin you and your little boy friend and have you run out here in your knickers you bloody mudblood!"

Hermione bristled. One more mudblood comment. Just one more. Wait. Her knickers? Hermione looked down slowly and blushed Gryffindor red. She hurried back into her bathroom and grabbed her sweater. She pulled it over her head and grabbed her wand. She headed for her door. "Wait!" Draco exclaimed. He was taking deep breaths and the tone of his voice was forced.

"What?" She demanded facing him. "What do I have to do?" He asked. "Excuse me?" She asked her eyebrows raised curiously. "To get that nail remover!" He exclaimed. Hermione looked at him. "First of all it's nail polish remover. And second of all... you have to explain everything to Ron." She told him folding her arms. "What you want me to talk to the Weasel!" He demanded.

"Deal or no deal?" She asked. "And I get my wand back?" Draco asked through gritted teeth. Hermione nodded. "Of course." She said. "Fine!" He shouted. Hermione opened the drawer of her bedside table and threw it at him. He struggled to catch it one handed. "Oh and don't use it in my room." She said turning and leaving Draco with his new best friend.

* * *

Hermione headed to Gryffindor Common Room. Perhaps she could soothe things over with Ron. She headed up the stairs to the boys common room. "Ronald?" She asked pushing the door open. "Oi!" Seamus exclaimed. He was still only in his boxers. Hermione turned blushing.

"Where's Ronald?" She asked being sure not to turn back. "Mione?" She looked up into Harry's bright emerald eyes. "Have you seen Ron?" She asked curiously. "He left to see you didn't he?" Harry asked running a hand through his untidy hair. "Oh Harry it's terrible. Fred and George and I pulled a prank on Draco and it totally backfired so Draco burst in on me in the shower and Ron found out. Oh he went crazy and started yelling and now he's just furious!"

Her arms locked around Harry's chest as tears poured from her honey brown eyes. Harry akwardly placed his arms around her back. "Don't worry Hermione. We'll explain it to him. He'll understand. Especially if I help you out."

Hermione nodded into his chest tears still streaming. "Maybe you should just rest today Hermione." Harry suggested. "No! Defense against the dark arts is today! And we have a new professor that I haven't met. She's arriving today. I need to show her around the castle."

Hermione let out something between a sob and a laugh. Harry looked at her seriously. "Seamus is still in his boxers if it helps?" He suggested. "Hey!" Seamus exclaimed his face turning red.

Hermione let out a strangled laugh her face was blotchy from the tears. "Breakfast?" Harry asked her. Hermione shook her head emphatically. "No. No,no,no. I can't go face everyone." Hermione said wiping the last of her tears.

"The kitchens then." Harry said pulling her towards the common room. "You need to eat." Hermione let Harry drag her out the common room and into the kitchens. Harry tickled the pear and the portrait swung open.

* * *

Hermione pushed the food around her plate. Her mind was on Ron and how stupid it was for her to get involved in the prank war. The painting pushed open revealing a woman with long chestnut colored hair and blue/violet eyes.

"Hey cool shit." The woman said. She looked no older than 18. Hermione and Harry watched her closely. "Hey students! Trippy. I'm Madisyn. Well technically it's Professor Wakefield now but seriously just call me Maddi." She said it all rather quickly.

Hermione stood up quickly. "Oh! You're the new defense professor aren't you?" Hermione asked as she set her plate on a counter. "Yeah, well me and my assistant. Who are you?" Madisyn asked.

"I'm the Head Girl. Hermione Granger." She introduced herself. Madisyn nodded. "Cool. Yeah you were supposed to show me around or something. You actually don't need to anymore. My assistant was a student here he's gonna show me around kay?" Maddi said.

Hermione blinked slowly. "Oh." Maddi nodded and looked at Harry. "You go to the Great Hall. Now." Harry stood wide eyed with shock. "Yes ma'am." He muttered. "Maddi. Call me Maddi." She corrected.

Harry walked out stunned. Madisyn watched him leave and then rounded on Hermione pointing an accusing finger. "You. Guy problems. Dish." They way she talked. She sounded more like a student then anything.

"Physcic. But I didn't need to be to tell. You're sitting as far away from students as possible and your eyes are puffy." Madisyn explained. "It's a long story I have class." Hermione said running a hand through her hair. "With me. My assistant will be fine. We're reviewing today you can stand to be late." Madisyn said motioning for her to sit.

Hermione sat and explained. She was just bursting with emotions. She told Madisyn everything from the pranks to the wierd feelings she'd been getting around Draco and the fact that maybe she didn't want to be back with Ron. Madisyn listened intently. "Tell you what. This Draco kid. Next prank he pulls and I'm getting in on it. Pranks are my love. Alright? Come on now. You can still catch at least half of class."

She helped Hermione up grinning. Hermione felt much more relieved.

* * *

A/N: We meet the DADA Assistant. And what was going on over Hermione's summer? Madisyn is more than meets the eye. A tattoo. A food fight. And Mad-Eye Moody.

Next time in 'An Open Book'.


End file.
